Kiyama Hiroto
Kiyama Hiroto (基山 ヒロト) (alien name: Gran), is one of the main supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven season 3, game and anime. He was a forward and the captain of The Genesis, now he's a forward of Inazuma Japan. He will appear in Inazuma Eleven GO game and anime. Background He is shown to be a very caring person especially to his adoptive father and adoptive sister, and to the rest of his Sun Garden friends. Appearance He has red hair and bright teal eyes, and has an extremely pale white skin tone. In his first appearances, he wore a long sleeve, orange jacket, with a dark purple shirt, and had his red hair straight with one bang in front of his face. When he appears as the captain of The Genesis his hair is raised up except for the bangs. In season 3, his hairstyle changes yet again. It is more uneven than the earlier hairstyles. In the Inazuma Eleven 3 games, Hiroto's casual outfit is not what it is shown to be in the anime, but it was a dark purple striped t-shirt, with a short sleeve orange unbuttoned t-shirt on the outside, serving as a jacket. This outfit was shown in the fifth ending of the original series. Hiroto's GO outfit is revealed to be a gray suit jacket, with a white-collared light-blue shirt underneath. This is fitted with white pants, and brown-colored shoes. Hiroto's hair has now changed into a different hairstyle, and he now notably wears glasses. His skin also grew less pale. Personality He is shown to be a caring person as he cares for his father, sister and siblings. As seen in episode 61, when his father told him to release the limiter, which is a device to hold back the power they have actually gained through training. However, if it was released, it would grant the person's body inhuman strength, but would result in cramping of the muscle and other physical discomfort, to which Hitomiko related to, by stating that "their bodies will scream until their insides fall apart. Hiroto refused to use it as it would hurt his teammates' body. Because of his hesitation, his father made Ulvida the captain for the 2nd half of the game against Raimon. He's also very kind, like in episode 100 when he promised Kogure to go camping with everybody someday. He also showed his kind and caring personality when Hijikata, Endou and Kidou tried to help The Kingdom into playing their real soccer. They sneaked in Garshield's mansion and stole the data from his main system computer about the plan to take over the world. Plot Season 2 Hiroto mades his debut briefly during the match of Raimon against Epsilon at Manyuuji's school, but when Kira Hitomiko looks to where he is Hiroto isn't there anymore. He first appears as captain of The Genesis, Gran. He watches most of Raimon's matches in secret, and was first fully introduced in episode 36. In episode 44, after watched Raimon's match with Yokato, he asks Endou if he would like to play soccer with he and his team. Endou becomes surprised and asks when Hiroto had started to play soccer, but the second just ignores and says that the match will be at noon at Yokato's field. When they arrive at the destinated area to start the match, it was revealed that his team is The Genesis which is one of the elite teams of Aliea Academy. In episode 45 he along with his teammates had a match against Raimon. During the game Hiroto played without any effort and was able to score easily against Majin The Hand even without using a hissatsu. When the score was 20-0 to his team, Hiroto used Ryuusei Blade to end the match, which causes Kazemaru and Kurimatsu to leave the team by fear and Fubuki to become unconscious and seriously injuried. He then becomes curious about Endou and his way of soccer. He is surprised when even a calm-and-cool person like Gazel is so pumped up and interested to play against Raimon and Endou. His team fights against Raimon once more, where he quickly made his team first goal with Ryuusei Blade. Despite this, after a long fight Raimon finally beats Hiroto and his team by 4-3, and following the after the match, it is revealed that his name is not actually Hiroto, it's a the name that belongs to his father's dead son. Later in that episode he is taken back to somewhere by the police along with the other surviving Aliea Academy students and Coach Hitomiko. Season 3 During season 3, Hiroto was called by coach Hibiki allong with his friend Midorikawa to be one of the chosen to become one of Inazuma Japan members. He was placed in A- team, which is Endou's team. During the match he scores the first goal of his team (and season) with Ryuusei Blade. Hiroto is chosen as one of the sixteen representatives for Japan. In Episode 070 he is seen looking to the eat competition of Midorikawa and Kabeyama allong with Fubuki, Hijikata, Tsunami and Kazemaru. Later, during the morning training, he and Kurimatsu are dribbled by Kazemaru. After some minutes he tries to make a goal with Ryuusei Blade, but wasn't able to pass through Endou's Seigi no Tekken G2. Later he, Kogure and Midorikawa tries to stop Kazemaru, but are unsuccessful. After the trainning he asks to Endou what he thinks about Kudou. game]] During the match against Big Waves Hiroto is one of the Inazuma Japan's members who had the ball stolen from them by Box Lock Defense. After the match against Desert Lion , Hiroto is seen helping Midorikawa in his training. During the match against Fire Dragon Hiroto managed to evolve his Ryuusei Blade to the V2 level and with this score the third goal to Inazuma Japan. In Episode 089, Hiroto tried to score a goal against Knights of Queen, but his shoot is stopped by Galatyn. At the time when Inazuma Japan was playing against The Empire, because of Endou's absence, he becames scarred as Inazuma Japan isn't playing as they normaly play. He then takes over as temporary captain after Kazemaru gets injured and scores Inazuma Japan's first goal, along with Gouenji and Toramaru with a new hissatsu technique, Grand Fire. Then Hiroto helps Endou, Hijikata and Kidou to sneak into Brazil's area, he transferred data about Garshield into his pendrive from the main database to hand in to the police. In Episode 121, some days before the match against Little Gigant, Fubuki requests Hiroto and Kidou to perform a hissatsu with him, wich they agreeds. After Endou perfects God Catch, he brings out his new hissatsu and scores against Rococo, giving the first point to Inazuma Japan. Later he, Fubuki and Kidou bring the Big Bang, scoring other point against Little Gigant. After Inazuma Japan wins he is seen being reunited with Midorikawa, Saginuma, and his sister - Kira Hitomiko. Plot (GO) It is revealed that he will appear in the GO series, also he will appear in the Inazuma Eleven GO game shine version. Also, it can be seen in the shine version of the game, that he is talking to Kariya Masaki, alongside with Midorikawa Ryuuji. It is shown in the 41st cutscene of the game that he was watching Raimon's final match in Amano Mikado Stadium. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre In the first Inazuma Eleven movie, he came to the past in the Football Frontier finals to joins Raimon, helping fight against the terrible team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fidio, Fubuki and Kanon at the 10 final minutes of the game. During the match he mades a pass to Kanon in order to score Raimon's second goal. Then, he is badly beaten by Ogre's shoots. During the last minutes of the game Hiroto uses Ryuusei Blade to make a chain shoot with Kidou's and Gouenji's Prime Legend in order to score the last goal. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Supernova' (Gran form) *'SH Tenkuu Otoshi ' *'SH The Birth '(with Fubuki) *'SH Big Bang '(with Fubuki and Kidou) *'DF Photon Flash' (Game) *'DF' Planet Shield (Game, Neo Raimon form) *'OF Scissors Bomb' (Game, Gran form) *'OF Southern Crosscut' (Game, Gran form) *'OF Boost Glider' (Game, Neo Raimon form) *'SH Gallop Buster' (3DS game, Gran form) *'OF Endless Summer' (3DS game, Gran form) Keshin *'KH Iron Soldier Knight' (3DS game) Relationships *Kira Seijirou (foster father) *Kira Hitomiko (foster sister) Trivia *Even though he was an antagonist at first, he actually was a really good person, as seen that he still cares about his 'father', although his 'father' already did something wrong to the team. *He is the only known character who has defeated a catch hissatsu with a normal shot. *In the game, Kidou notices that Hiroto is Gran first. *Hiroto is good with technology, as seen when Endou, Kidou, Hijikata, and him tried to find information in Garshield's main system computer. *Curiously, the two times that Hiroto's Ryuusei Blade evolved was during a final. The first was during the final of asia preliminaires against Fire Dragon and the second was during the final match of FFI against Little Gigant. *Hiroto is one of the few japanese players in the Inazuma Eleven universe who are called by his first name by most. Other examples are Atsuya, Touko, Rika, and Toramaru from Inazuma Eleven and Tenma and Shinsuke in Inazuma Eleven GO. *He has a character song entitled "Starline". *When typing Hiroto's name in Kanji, then having it translated from Japanese to English, his name is translated as 'Hirohito' which is the name of one of the Emperors of Japan. In dub, there is a slight confusion of his surname. Once in season 2, he once said to Raimon that he is not Xavier Foster. But once in season 3 ,the coach Kudou Michiya, called by surname, Hunter instead of Foster or Blitz. *In Shine Version, the player will get Hiroto in the team in his young form by special Wi-Fi. *Kira Seijirou adopted Kiyama Hiroto because he looked just like his deceased son, Kira Hiroto. *He is one of the characters who have seen to have 4 hairstyles throughout the entire anime including GO (like Fubuki Shirou). *In the game, Hiroto used to call Endou by name (Mamoru) when he was in The Genesis. When he joined Inazuma Japan, for some reason he started calling him by surname (Endou). In the GO game he calls Endou "Mamoru-kun" again. *Apparently Hiroto has changed his surname from Kiyama to Kira as seen in the Inazuma Eleven GO game trailer. *He's the President of the Kira Company. *In his company, his secretary is Midorikawa Ryuuji. *In Inazuma Eleven GO 3DS, It seem like he know's Kariya Masaki since he was in the Sun Garden Orphange too. *There are many rumors that Reina married Hiroto in Go. but it rarely posstible cause Hiroto think Reina as a sister as both of them lived in sun flower garden but it could be posstible. Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:The Genesis Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Midfielders Category:GO characters Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User